A Kick Straight to my Heart
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "He just perfected my standards! I mean look at him, buff, lean, physical and those firm ass " biting his lower lip.


Title: Kick Straight my Heart

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

"Thank you for having us here Josef" said by the gruff Russian man.

"It's great having you and your skaters here, Yakov"

"Please, make yourself at home at our rink, I know Chris would be even more excited if his bestfriend Viktor is here"

"I know, Vitya won't shut up about it too" sighed by Yakov.

"I bet you're all tired from hours of flight, let's head to my place first to rest, I gave Chris his deserved week of rest, he's at home right now" said Josef.

Driving them back to his Florida beach front house, "VIIIITYAAAA!" the Swiss blonde hugged the platinum haired Omega who gave the same sqeal and hug.

"My annoyance doubled" groaned by the Russian Tiger.

"This will be fun~" said by the female skater.

"Shut up hag, I'm tired and annoyed already" he replied.

"AAAANYAAAA!"

"And I'm tired of Georgi's shit"

"Uh-uh~" Viktor waved his finger, "No swearing remember?" he scold the young skater.

"Yuri, Mila, Georgi! Let's head to the second floor and chill!" invited Chris.

After Chris settled them to their rooms, this is my favorite spot~" said Chris sitting on to one of the pool benches up the second floor balcony.

"Oh~ I love the shade and air here, you can see the wide beach too~"

"What are those trash at your neighbor's beach side?" pointed Yuri.

"Oh… Yuuri uses that to help him split" Chris replied seeing the two platforms floating on his neighbor's sea side with a thick rope above tied to some palm trees.

"Split? And Yuuri?" said by the angry small Russian.

"Oh~ we have two Yuris!" Giggled Mila.

"Shut up had" and he spat.

"Why does he need to split?" Viktor asked.

"He's training Muay Thai" said Chris.

"Oh…" Viktor seemed interested to it.

"And look at those bamboo poles and oh! Those look like from a kun fu movie!" Mila jumped pointing at some of the contraption.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Two guys running like they we're being chased by a horror icon from a movie and halted when they stopped, on hugged the tree and the other a punching back.

Suddenly a Thai man threw a head kick to the guy who's hugging the punching bag, "Woah!"

"Remember what Coach Ciao-Ciao said, opponent give you no break~" hummed by the Thai.

"How come no one is trying to beat up Ippo?" the guy wearing glasses pointed.

"Don't drag me in that! My training is deferent from yours!"

"Makunochi! You better not be slacking, grab that glove and we'll start with the mits!" called by a huge guff man.

"Isn't that Yuuri Katsuki, the reigning MMA champion?" Georgi pointed excitedly.

"YUUUUUUUURI~" called Chris in a flirtatious way.

Yuuri gave a wave when the Thai landed a knee on his gut, he stepped back wards and gave the thai an impressed 360 kick by the head knocking him, "Not sorry, Phichit! You started it"

"Serves him right" said Ippo, suddenly a huge white Shiba inu attacked him while Yuuri was circled by a tiny poodle.

"Vicchan!" laughed Yuuri and carried him greeting Chris properly when he landed his eyes to Viktor.

"Oh~" Chris gave a knowing smile since Viktor returned Yuuri's goggly eyes.

Suddenly their quiet moment ended when, "Yuuri-saaaaaan?" a man called.

"Shit! Grab the body!" and Yuuri dragged Phichit like a corps jumping on Chris's lawn, "Can we hide there?" Yuuri gave a distressed question.

"Certainly~" said Chris and the two continued to drag poor Phichit.

After hiding in Chris's house, "Hello doggy Viktor, and Wanpo~" Chris patted the two dogs.

"Doggy Viktor?" asked by the Russian skaters.

"Oh~ Yuuri's a big fan of yours you know" Chris winked at Viktor.

"Oh~" Viktor gave a sweet smile to Yuuri who blushed.

"He named his dog after you?" said Mila laughing.

"It's cute" said Viktor, "He looks like my Makkachin, and speaking of Makka she's arrive here later since the airport gave policies" he pouted.

"That's not nice" said Yuuri, "Uhm… should I drive you there later?" Yuuri offered when they gave him knowing looks.

"Looks like someone is moving fast" they laughed after Chris joked.

Phichit groaned and woke up, "How long was I out?" just a few minutes.

"there goes the lesson never pick a fight with Yuuri" said Ippo.

"He never learns" said Yuuri and Chris.

"It's called experience!" boosted Phichit.

"Oh is that Yuuri's crush?" Phichit pointed at Viktor, "He has tons of poster of you skating" he laughed.

"Ready for round two knock out?" Yuuri irritated asked.

"Chill, I'm making things easy for you to confess.

"MAKOOOOUUUUUUNOOOOCHIIII!" called by a guff voice.

"Shit!" and Ippo sprinted back to the other house.

"He's off to the mitts and beating is he?" asked Phichit.

"What's new?" Yuuri sighed, "We better get back after Morooka leaves"

"He's here again? Dud you need more exposure" said Phichit.

"No thanks I like my private life" said Yuuri.

"Uhm… thank you for the offer, and I would love to~" replied by Viktor, "And by the way who are you running away to?"

"Another annoying interview" sighed Yuuri.

"Oh… you should take it, I mean so your fans won't be disappointed" advised Viktor.

Chris and Phichit gave him playful smiles.

"This disgust me, I'm leaving" said Yuri leaving.

"Uhm… I need to go back, I still need to make something to eat before my coach visit and start my day" Yuuri said.

"Oh… then please take care" smiled Viktor shaking his hand, both maintained eye contact like they're silently flirting.

After leaving, "Oh my gosh! Vitya! You are so in love!" laughed Chris.

"You should have seen your face!" said Mila.

"I need to know more about him!" Viktor demanded.

After Chris told about Yuuri's good and gentle traits and showed a short clips of all his undefeated clips, "It's official, I like him"

"He just perfected my standards! I mean look at him, buff, lean physical and those ass~" biting his lower lip.

Seeing Yuuri on a MMA knee low shorts, as all firm and round.

"You should see him on those fitting elastic shorts when he train with Phi-babes~" Chris winked.

Later that lunch, "Oh shoot, Josef didn't leave food for us" said Chris looking around the kitchen.

"We should go order then?" said Viktor.

"I have better idea" said Chris.

"OHHH PHIIIICHIIIIIT~" he called by the window.

"Sup?" suddenly Phichit is sticking his head out their window.

"Can Yuuri cook for us?"

"Sure, he's watching TV right now since coach gave him two days break" said Phichit.

"Great, I want that Katsudon of his~"

"I'll call him, though we better have some share though" said Phichit.

"Of course, that would be rude of me not sharing his dish" after that Phichit came running inside the house looking for Yuuri.

"Why not cook yourself?" asked Georgi.

"Easy, I can't gook, and besides I almost burned the house down and those two came to my rescue and cooked for me" said Chris.

"Can I live here?" joked Viktor.

"You might want to live at you're new eye candy's house" he winked.

Moments later the two Alphas jumped from the small bricked fence and knocked on the glass door of Chris's back yard balcony.

"That was fast~" said Mila.

"Oh~" said Viktor seeing Yuuri's tattoos on his full shoulder connected going to his chest, the fitting tank top is alluring and so as the MMA shorts he usually wear for training.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Yuuri muttered as his Japanese roots show.

"Where's Ippo babes?" asked Chris.

"Back in hell" said Phichit.

"The gym" cleared Yuuri and they laughed.

After that he started cooking Katsudon, Viktor stayed by the island counter giving beaming at Yuuri's figure.

After he finished, they ate, "Vkusno!" Viktor ate some more.

"Easy, you might choke" chuckled Yuuri wiping the stray rice on Viktor's cheek.

"Thank you~"

"You guys just met but you're so sweet to each other, what are you long lost soul mates?" laughed Phichit.

"Phichit I love you as a brother and best friend but you're gonna lose your previlages" snarled by Yuuri.

"I wub you too, bud. Chrissy-babes can I make some pad Thai? I'm craving some~"

"Just find the ingredients and share some to me~"

"Great~"

"Are you guys dating?" Georgi pointed.

And the two laughed, "Gosh no, we're just so close we just joke around"

"Pffft" Yuuri snorted when a spatula hit his head.

"Ops"

"Now that's what I call friendship" laughed Mila.

"Oh… Yakov picked up Makka!" cheered Viktor.

"So we don't need to go?" asked Yuuri.

"Yeah, too bad though" he pouted.

"It's fine" smiled Yuuri.

"He's excited too~" teased by Phichit.

"Chulanont, you're hamster is in for another RC ride later" threatened by Yuuri.

"That's animal cruelty! Someone report this brute!" Phichit accused.

Everyone laughed after that.

After lunch Josef and Yakov arrived and thanked Yuuri for making lunch for their skaters, funny how they didn't know Yakov he's a huge fan of Yuuri and highly approve for Viktor.

"So how do you use this one?" asked Viktor palming the dummy.

"Like this" Yuuri said and gave a strong kick moving it.

"Wow…" said Viktor, "May I try?" he excitedly asked.

"Put this on first, it'll hurt you" said Yuuri putting pads of Viktor's leg.

"Woah!" when Viktor kicked it, "This is fun! Though we'll get in trouble letting an Omega do Alpha things right?" he pouted?"

"Hell I care, you're having fun" chuckled Yuuri, "Besides no one is gonna tell on us as long as we keep it to ourselves right?"

"You're such a rebel?" Viktor shamelessly rested his head on the Alpha's shoulder and temped to nuzzle his scent.

Poor Yuuri blushed, "OH! Is that yours?" pointing on Yuuri's UFC gloves.

"Yes, that's mine, wanna try it?"

"But…"

"Come with me" Yuuri pulled him back to his house and they gone down to his basement, Viktor looked shocked seeing it was a huge space with a sceen octagon and more equipment.

"So, is this okay?" Yuuri asked and Viktor jumped and nodded.

"So how is this tackle thing works?" Viktor asked after some few rounds of practice playful punches.

"Like this" then Yuuri gently tackled his abdomen and carried him up and put him down the matt without a thud treating the Omega with care, both laughed.

"That tickles!" Viktor laughed, his long platinum locks sprawled around the mat.

"I can't believe I just did that"

"What you did that to your long time crush?" teased Viktor.

"Yeah…" Yuuri relaxed and rested his head on Viktor's chest.

"Can we stay like this?" Yuuri asked.

"Take the time you want" Viktor run his fingers to Yuuri's hair.

"This is like a dream I mean, I've looked up to you when I was just a boy"

"Oh…" Viktor halted his head massages.

"You're so beautiful and graceful, the things that I can't even do…" Yuuri's hold tightens, "You beat all those older Alphas too" Yuuri looked up to him.

"Can I confess too?" Viktor asked, "Chris showed me some of your matches since he sensed I got interested in you"

"Really?" Yuuri looked up again.

"Uh-huh, and I guess, you just perfected my standards, from Physical to Personality aspects, but after knowing this side of you, I guess my standards went higher" Said Viktor.

"That's nice" Yuuri hummed, "I never knew you actually I mean personally, but after getting to know you for just a day, can you make me fall even deeper?"

"I guess our feelings are mutual?" said Viktor, "It's getting late"

"I'll drop you off then?" when they came out they were surprised to see Chris, Phichit and the others having fun on the living room.

"Did you guys have fun? Phichit bounced his eye brows playfully.

"Viktor just wants to try our equipment"

"Then why so quiet?" asked Phichit further.

"Why are you my friend?"

"Okay that was a low blow" laughed Phichit, "But you know Viktor looks good with your over sized gloves" winked Phichit seeing Viktor still wearing it.

"Oh…" Viktor asked Yuuri to remove it.

"Nah, you can keep it"

"Did you know that's his favorite glove?" Phichit said.

Yuuri face palmed and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, "Thank you!"

The big Alpha patted the small Omega's head.

"I'll give you my spare skate as a return then?"

"Just one day and you guys are like dating!" said Chris.

"Relationship gooooals~" Mila snapped some pictures of the two.

"AAAAANYAAAAA!" cried by Georgi.

"Oh for fucks sake put a sock in it!" snarled by Yuri tapping on his phone.

"RUFF! YIP!" two poodles then attacked Yuuri with tennis ball in the bigger poodle's mouth.

"Awww… they want to plaaaay~" said Viktor and took it instead of Yuuri, rolling it on the floor and the dogs raced to get it.

"Oh look you guys are trending!" said Phichit and Chris.

"I'll name this Viktuuri ship~"Phichit laughed and took another embarrassed picture of Yuuri with a laughing Viktor kissing his cheek.

Later that evening after they ate dinner, "Say Phichit, teach me how does social media works" said Yuuri.

"Say no more, my dear friend~" and started to teach Yuuri and made some private account for his friend.

Meanwhile, "Oh… my Yuuri added me~" hummed by Viktor on his bed giggling.

Putting their cute picture as his DP and captioning it, "I forgot to tell bae, that I find his lumberjack beard attractive~"

The next few weeks and the Russian team was back in Russia, Viktor had been swarmed by media asking his relationship with the dominating Japanese MMA champion.

Yuuri's SNS had collected many sweet photos with Viktor and so did the other, but what made Viktor happy is that Yuuri had been growing his beard again not minding what people say he looked like a cave man.

"New haircut, I hope my Omega won't be upset I look different" Yuuri's hair had been styled to a mid tier fade haircut, and showed his new tattoo of Viktor's name scribed in Japanese and Russian with golden skates hanging from the Japanese dragon's claw.

"I love you too" he commented leaving the internet in to chaos with their fans having discussions.

Three months later, "Took a quick flight from Russia to Las Vegas and was greeted with heart attack but all is well when my baby won" Viktor wearing Yuuri's belt, being hugged by Yuuri with a bloody face and eye brow cut, Viktor doesn't mind being cuddled by the half naked and sweaty Alpha nuzzling his neck visibly giving his signature bearded kiss, arms wrapped tightly around Viktor's hips showing not covering the defended belt.

And yet again Russian and Japanese fans of the two decided to break social media.

~End?~


End file.
